gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F
GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F (aka Gundam Sadalsuud F, Sadalsuud) is the upgraded version to GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud, featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. It's primary pilot is Hixar Fermi. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam Sadalsuud Type-F is the enhanced version of GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud. Under CB's shadow team, Fereshte, the re-developed Sadalsuud Type-F has undergone significant system upgrades. While the original had limited combat capabilities, Sadalsuud Type-F's capabilities matches closely to GN-002 Gundam Dynames. Sadalsuud's armor system was upgraded, but not to such a degree that the effectiveness of its sensor system is compromised. A second sensor shield is mounted on its right-rotatable-shoulder dock, giving Sadalsuud the ability to dynamically shield itself similar to Gundam Dynames's GN Full Shield; the shield has less defensive coverage than its successor. While reduced in shielding, Sadalsuud's shield also have sensors that surpasses the capabilities of Dynames; it is capable of greater firing solutions. For weapons, Sadalsuud retained its NGN (non-GN) Revolve Bazooka and a pair of beam sabers. However, CB engineers additionally fitted the unit with a GN Sniper Rifle from Dynames's compliments. Because Sadalsuud's senor range is greater than Dynames, the unit can cover greater distances in firing solutions. After CB's battle against UN Forces, Fereshte recovered and salvaged as much materials before the enemy could raid their resource satellites. Amongst the materials were spare parts for the third generation Gundams that were used to upgrade the second generation Gundams. One such upgrade was the incorporation of the parts used by GN-005 Gundam Virtue, used to generate a GN Field onto the Sadalsuud. However, since Sadalsuud was not designed for such a feature, its ability to generate a field was highly limited. Instead of generating a spherical particle field that surrounded Sadalsuud, it could only form a small sphere that covered nearly the size of a man, impractical for most. It would take a pilot of Hixar Fermi's abilities to take advantage of it. For increased combat capabilities, it can execute its Trans-Am System. Overall, Sadalsuud F is a significant step-up from its predecessor and is on par with Dynames. Armaments ;*Beam Saber :The Sadalsuud is armed with two beam sabers stored at either side of its rear thrusters. As the weapons themselves are prototypes to the Dynames' beam sabers, their performance is unknown as of this time. ;*Revolve Bazooka :Primary armament, a multipurpose physical-round firearm with a revolver-style cylinder, variable in function based on the type of munitions loaded. Designed to accompany the sensor system as a practical testing device for the unit's aiming capabilities. An on-board sensor is situated beneath the barrel. A rotatable grip is attached to the top surface. ;*GN Sniper Rifle :A long-barreled beam rifle, the GN Sniper Rifle is an armament from the Gundam Dynames. Due to the abundant energy provided by the GN Drive, the Sniper Rifle may be used multiple times in succession, and unlike most beam weaponry it does not suffer much loss of beam cohesion in atmosphere, allowing it to be used against even very high-altitude targets. The rifle may be detached and mounted on a bipod. An optional scope may be attached above the barrel. System Features ;*GN Field ;*Sensor Shields :Its official designation unknown, a pair of shield-like devices thats normally secured to a revolvable docks on the unit's left & right shoulders, with movable panels attached at either side of the sensor plate in the middle of the outwardly-faced surface. A larger cylindrical sensor is located in the compartment furthest from the shoulder, used for the imaging of regions outside the effective reach of the unit's frontally-oriented fixed scan range. ;*Trans-Am System Variants ;*GNY-002FB Black Gundam Sadalsuud Type F History Gundam 00F With the creation Fereshte the Sadalsuud, alongside the other second generation Gundams, received a number of upgrades and modifications that would allow them to more efficently participate in Fereshte's shadow interventions. During the years 2307 to early 2308 the Sadalsuud Type F's assigned pilot was Fon Spaak, though the aggressive criminal rarely used the mobile suit aside from a single incident where Fon was ordered to monitor the GN-002/DG014 Gundam Dynames Torpedo. In the year 2308, after the destruction of Celestial Being, Fereshte, now in possession of two GN Drives, was given spare parts from the third generation Gundams that were used to further upgrade the second generation Gundams. The Sadalsuud received parts from the Virtue used to create GN fields, however the Sadalsuud lacked the effecincy to erect anything other than a partial field. In the same year the Sadalsuud Type F, while it was equipped with a GN Drive, was stolen from a Fereshte Earth base by the Innovade and former Celestial Being pilot Hixar Fermi. Hixar had the ability to synch with the Sadalsuud and could use its partial GN field with great effectiveness, he could even use the GN field to manipulate his body mass and simulate flying. Hixar's reasons for stealing the Sadalsuud was so that he could more effectivly carry out his mission as "Veda's eyes." Over the course of months Hixar would meet Fon Spaak several times though the Fereshte pilot never made any attempts to retrieve the Sadalsuud. The Sadalsuud returned to Fereshte service when Hixar accepted Chall Acustica's request that he join Fereshte as a Gundam Meister and take part in the mission to hunt down the rouge Fon Spaak. Hixar was offically assinged as the Sadalsuud's pilot and he took the mobile suit with him in an Assault Container during his hunt. Hixar, which had followed Fon into space for his betrayal, tries to prevent him with the Gundam Sadalsuud. On the other hand, Fon mercilessly attacks him with the Astraea Type F2 in Trans-Am mode. Although Hixar also activates Trans-Am and fights back with the Sadalsuud. A Black Gundam Plutone piloted by Bring Stabity appears to help out Fon Spaak. For the moment Hixar retreats. Fon announces a plan to attach an engine to an asteroid to drop it on Earth. Astraea Type F2 and Black Plutone are sortied as guards for the asteroid. There, Hixar’s Sadalsuud appears. Fon intentionally shows Bring his back to agitate him, but Bring doesn’t bite and goes after Hixar. Gundam Sadalsuud Type F battles Black Plutone Gundam while Fon send asteroids with GN Drive Tau attached to it towards Earth. Black Plutone Gundam uses its GN beam rifle to take down Gundam Sadalsuud Type F, but it uses sensor shield to block it. Bring stops and tries to convince Hixar is an innovator. Hixar responds by going Trans-Am and shooting at him with a GN sniper rifle, but Bring blocks it with GN Field. Hixar keeps on shooting Black Gundam Plutone in the exact same spot on the GN field over and over again until it is overwhelmed, allowing the next attack to penetrate and destroy the Gundam. Bring uses the escape pod to retreat. Gundam 00I In chapter 13 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00I, Hixar piloting Gundam Sadalsuud Type F (which was refitted with a GN Drive Tau) battles Beside Pain piloting CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam. Beside uses the Alvaaron Cannon Mode of 1.5 Gundam to destroy Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. Hixar uses a Haro in the cockpit to set his Gundam Sadalsuud Type F on auto drive system to escape. Hixar allows the Sadalsuud to be destroyed by Beside's CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam, allowing Hixar to jump into a GNR-000 GN Sefer and kill Beside at point blank range. Picture Gallery GNY_001F_AND_GNY_002F_by_Ladav01.jpg|Sadalsuud & Astraea type F Gunpla HG - GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F HG - GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F HG - GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F HG - GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F Articles & References Gundam 00F GS Type F.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-002F - Gundam Sadalsuud Type-F - Profile SadalsuudTYpeF_002.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-002F - Gundam Sadalsuud Type-F - Design SadalsuudTYpeF_001.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-002F - Gundam Sadalsuud Type-F - Development Report Notes & Trivia *Sadalsuud (سعد السعود lit: luck of lucks?), also known as Beta Aquarii, is the brightest star in the constellation Aquarius, which is associated with the image of the water bearer. The same image appears upon the face of the card The Star -- one of the twenty-two Major Arcana in the Tarot. The other Gundam test-types follow this naming theme. External Links *GNY-002 Gundam Sadalsuud on Wikipedia *GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F on MAHQ